The MCON Hallway
2012-05-30_00.28.46.png|An imposing edifice juts from the mountain side, offering shelter to any travelers. 2012-06-04_03.25.46.png|The staircase landing between floors looks like a smiley face. Well maybe not smiling. 2012-06-04_18.35.13.png|The main entrance of The MCON Hallway. Visitors welcome. 2012-06-04_18.36.55.png|A view from the second floor balcony. In the lower left is the docks. The Spawn is located atop the mountain dominating this picture. 2012-06-04_19.15.03.png|A view of the completed MCON Hallway from the Spawn point. The MCON Hallway is a public resource intended for players new to MCON or even Minecraft in general. The Hallway was built courtesy of Hubris21 and is currently maintained solely by Hubris21. Residents of The Hallway are asked to maintain of modicum of respect for the property, fellow Players, and their fellow Player's possessions. Please leave The Hallway in it's pristine condition for general use by all Players. Whether you're a peace loving nation, a bounty hunting rogue, a griefer or a warmongering tyrant the entire MCON server benefits from maintaining an unclaimed, unaffiliated safe zone near the spawn for new players to achieve a strong footing and peak their interest in our server. The fortress was built into the side of a mountain across from the spawn. From the spawn you can jump down into the pool of water below, then walk the gravel path through the front entrance. The fortress itself has five floors with a throne on the sixth. Common themes found within the fortress include: stone brick walls and ceiling; stone floors; wooden doors controlled by stone pressure plates (typically just one side); windows and balconies fenced with iron bars; interior lighting provided by conventional torches with some glowstone lamps found in the ceiling of the third floor, B1 and B2; exterior lighting provided by glowstone (docks only) and large braziers constructed from cobblestone, netherrack and iron bars. Floor Plan :* 2012-06-04_18.37.28.png|Travelers departing The MCON Hallway may use the elevated highway (second floor). 2012-06-04_04.29.29.png|The elevated highway provides a safe means of crossing the hills to reach the main road. 2012-06-04_04.30.30.png|West sends you to Byzantium. East sends you to FoundersGuild. The Lonely Throne :* Floor 3 - The Office of Propaganda :* Floor 2 - Lodging :* Floor 1 - Lodging :* B1 - Learning Annex A :* B2 - Learning Annex B Other notable features include The Docks and The Undermine. The main entrance to The Hallway is located on the first floor. An elevated highway exit is located on the second floor. This leads to the main highway constructed courtesy of The Road Project. Stairs are located at the back of each room, ladders spanning levels 1-3 are located at the front in each of The Hallway's twin towers and they come out at the top where The Lonely Throne is located. - Floors 1 and 2: Lodging Floors 1 and 2 contain rooms for Player use. Each level contains six rooms. Each room contains several features: A door with pressure plate on the inside, an iron barred window looking into the hallway, a painting, a bed, a chest and torch lighting. Some rooms also contain iron barred windows with an exterior view. Please do not remove 2012-06-04_18.35.29.png|A room provided in The Hallway with an exterior view. 2012-06-04_19.05.46.png|Hallway of the second floor lodging. Exit to the elevated highway and the main road. these features. However, the painting may be changed (rehung within the room) and the chest is available for use. Seeing as The MCON Hallway should remain unaffiliated and unclaimed, the security of items with chests is nonexistent, so it is not recommended you store anything too valuable in them. Remember, respect your fellow players. Don't remove their posessions without their prior consent. You may temporarily label a room and/or chest with your name. Signs may be available in a chest on the third floor in The Office of Propaganda. Please remove and return any signs when your stay at The MCON Hallway is complete. - Floor 3: The Office of Propaganda • Primary Use 2012-06-04_03.26.01.png|The stairs end with The Office of Propaganda at the top. 2012-06-04_03.28.44.png|The Office of Propaganda contains two enchantment tables. The one of the right is full strength. 2012-06-04_03.28.50.png|The Office of Propaganda houses a portal to the (not so) dangerous Nether. The Office of Propaganda is not a library. Its strict purpose is to advertise Nations; services provided by an MCON player, such as trade mule or sword-for-hire; or services required by Nations/players, such as a call-to-arms for wartime mercenaries. To advertise, write a book (see Books, it's done differently here on MCON), then place your book in an empty bookshelf, take down the label adjacent to your shelf and label your work so people can quickly browse The Office. It is purdent to put either "Nation:" or "Service:" on the first line. If you're advertising a Nation, the label can be followed up with your Nation's name and perhaps your name so that prosepctive members have an idea of who to talk to. Your Nation's advertisement book may want to include important members or contact information, directions to your nation, biomes you reside in, and your nation's goals and ideals, benefits your provide and what is expected of new members. If you're advertising a service provided, you may follow up your label with "Player1 - Farmer and Trade Mule" or "Great Nation - Mercs Needed for War". Your advertisement book might include contact info, an easy way to find you, your personal Nation membership or biases, and a detailed summary of your service(s) and pricing. Please do not remove labels or advertisement books belonging to other players without their prior consent. • Other Features The Office of Propaganda also contains two enchanting tables (one full strength, one partial strength) and a Nether Portal as well as their respective guides. - B1 and B2: The Learning Annexes 2012-06-04_19.06.02.png|Learning Annex A. Sheep are useless animals (opinion of the user). 2012-06-04_19.06.16.png|Learning Annex B. A proud example of both conventional and automated farms. • Learning Annex B Learning Annex B (B2) contains make tables, furnaces, a brewing stand and cauldron, stone pickaxes, axes, shovles, swords, bows (short supply) and hoes courtesy of those maintaining or contributing to The Hallway's resources. It also contains guides on farming and alchemy as well as examples of some convential farming techniques and some automated farming techniques. More space had to be excavated to make room for the large automated machines and no attempt was made to polish up the area, so long as it was serviceable and provided an passable demonstration. Due to server lag or an imperfection in Hubris21's building, the automated farms do not yield product as effeciently as they should. • Learning Annex A Learning Annex A (B1) contains guides for and pens containing the four typical domesticated animals: sheep, pigs, cattle and chickens. These animals are provided courtesy of those maintaining The Hallway, but Players are asked to respect that commitment by taking the time to shore up the numbers and breed new animals before slaughter. A community wheat chest is located behind the central pillar in Learning Annex B. Learning Annex A also contains the entrance to The Undermine. The Undermine 2012-05-19_17.10.29.png|A large cavern discovered with a stranger hovel already in it. 2012-06-04_03.22.20.png|Beware, this part of the mine remains in eternal darkness. 2012-06-04_03.23.10.png|This door leads to the part of the mine that has seen the most exploration. 2012-06-04_03.23.32.png|A zombie spawner located not to far from the descent into The Undermine. 2012-06-04_03.24.09.png|Entrance to The Undermine is located in Learning Annex A (B1). The undermine is an extensive mine located beneath The MCON Hallway. It's entrance is located at the back of Learning Annex A (B1). This mine is responsible for providing the resources Hubris21 needed to construct The Hallway. It's contents are open to the public. Descending into The Undermine, the Player finds themselves in a short, well lit hallway. A double door and single door are located near the ladder. The single door leads to an area of the mine that has yet to be extensively explored. The double door leads to the mine proper. A large section of this part of them mine has been well lit and explored extensively by The Hallway's founder. Traveling a short ways down the protected hallway you will find another door leading to another branch of the mine as well as a zombie spawner. The zombie spawner has been cordoned off with a door and a glass partition. For players new to Minecraft, a guide on monster spawners has been written and left in the bookshelf next to the door. : Warning: Some parts of the mine have been labeled with a sign reading "Darkest Part of the Mine". Areas beyond these points are too close to the spawn, meaning that torches can't be placed in them and ore can't be harvested from these areas. They remain eternally dark. If you find one of these areas unlabeled and you feel so compelled, leave your own sign. The Docks 2012-06-04_18.28.01.png|A view nearly level with the docks. The fortress sits above the docks in the upper right corner of the photo. this one.png|The docks, as viewed form the third floor balcony just outside The Office of Propaganda. 2012-06-04_18.41.05.png|A from atop the bluffs of the peninsula which extends north of the fortress. The Docks can be seen, with the fortress on the left and the Spawn above the former two. The docks are fairly self explanatory. Located on the shore below The Hallway, they are wood and cobblestone in material and designed to look like letters spelling MCON. Turbulent water around the docks should help wrangle some boats in so the Player hopefully doesn't have to chase them down when he or she wishes to leave. The turbulent water shouldn't hamper the Player too much upon departure. The Lonely Throne The Lonely Throne can be reached by taking the ladders to the top of the fortress. A cavern leads through the 2012-06-04_03.27.05.png|A cavern precedes the throne. 2012-06-04_03.27.26.png|Dusk settles on The Lonely Throne. 2012-06-04_18.40.04.png|A view of the throne from atop the cliffs behind it. 2012-06-04_18.00.39.png|The dias forever spews a torrent of lava which cascades down the cliff and into the water below. mountainside into which The MCON Hallway was built and out the other side. Lore would say an ancient Warlord governed his lands with a heavy hand, sacrificing those who displeased him into the lava waterfall enchanted to flow forever from the edge of the dias upon which the throne resides. Though it is condoned by the current caretakers of the fortress, the ritual is continued to this very day by rogues, tyrants and savages hoping to gain a malevolent god's favor by sacraficing a captive or peon to the cliffs below. Characters - Frodo Frodo was a sheep kept in a pen just outside The Hallway during the early days of it's construction with a group of pigs. Frodo provided much of the wool necessary for the fortress' beds and paintings. Official reports document Frodo was diagnosed with lieukemia and suffered and ill fate. This was before the realization that more sheep would be required for the planned Learning Annex A. - Samwise Samwise is an enderman who comes and goes as he pleases. Present during much of the fortress' construction, Samwise had a habit of mucking things up by leaving piles of dirt around the fortress. Often referred to as Hubris21 's "black roommate", the two had to settle their differences more than once with violence. Construction Delays - Night of Frights One night during construction of The Hallway, Hubris21 suffered a rather unfortunate event. Two creepers successively exploded on top of him, nearly killing him and destroying the pen in which his pigs were contained. After wrangling the pigs in and reconstructing the fencing, a third creeper snuck up on Hubris. This explosion killed him, released the pigs, and blew up a corner section of the southern tower. Frustrated, Hubris began reconstruction. Almost before he could finish another creeper appeared and before Hubris could dodge it BOOM! the pigs were released again and Hubris was dead. This time he constructed the pen from a high wall of dirt and as he placed the last block in (no one sees this coming) a ''fifth ''creeper explodes, harming Hubris, releasing the pigs and causing more damage to the fortress. Creepers man . . . creepers. 2012-05-11_23.41.29.png|The animal pen which provided food during early construction, housed Frodo, and was desrtoyed multiple times during the Night of Frights. 2012-05-19_17.56.15.png|Hubris21 placed lava around Rusty's shops to deter people from using them. - Rusty 's Theft RustyPixelMan visited Hubris21 halfway through construction of The Hallway. Striking up a conversation, Rusty came off as a likeable and funny player. However, when Hubris21 logged in next he found his construction resources mostly gone and his semi-hidden chest of valuables empty. In the room now called Learning Annex A, Rusty set up three shops, one selling redstone, one selling lapis lazuli, and one selling iron leggings (he had converted Hubris' store of iron ingots meant for manufacturing tools and iron bars). He kept the rest of the valuables for himself presumably and carted off what else he could carry. Infuriated, Hubris blew up Rusty 's desert home located not far away and placed a forty-five-thousand gold coin bounty on his head, vowing to place bounty after bounty until he returned what was stolen. The theft and subsquent quest for vengeance severely delayed the completion of the fortress. Construction continued after the shops were deconstructed, but the valuables were never returned. Planning Graph paper is awesome. planning1.jpg|Initial planning of welcome sign. Experimenting with the size of letters. planning2.jpg|Set design of welcome sign and calculations for how many flowers were required. planning3.jpg|Left) Planning for glowstone ceiling light spacing. Right) Staircase planning, needed to see how they fit between floors. planning4.jpg|Initial 3rd floor planning. planning5.jpg|Final 3rd floor planning closely resembles this. planning6.jpg|Initial planning for B2 floor. Was to be animals, floors were swapped when it was learned water would leak through ceiling. This design was heavily modified on the fly in favor of a much simpler floor plan. planning7.jpg|Initial B1 floor planning. Was to be farming, floors were swapped when it was learned the irrigation would drip through the ceiling. Slight modfications made on the fly. planning8.jpg|Hastily drawn up plans for The Docks. Most of it was already well conceived anyway. Category:Buildings Category:Landmarks Category:Age 3